La légende de Zelda: Une soirée Inoubliable
by Samuel Duchesne
Summary: Une soirée inoubliable! Link et Zelda sont réunis lors d'un bal en l'honneur de la princesse royale. Que ce passera t-il? À vous de le découvrir!
1. Chapter 1

**Une soirée inoubliable.**

Elle était là, si belle et si resplendissante dans cette robe qui lui avait été confectionné sur mesure que pour son anniversaire. Une superbe robe bleue poudrée qui valsait à chacun de ses mouvements gracieux. Elle semblait tellement dans son élément dans cette somptueuse salle de bal ! Lui, au contraire, faisait tache avec sa tunique d'un vert éternel, mais s'était tout ce qu'il possédait ! Au début, il ne voulait pas venir, mais il n'avait jamais pu résister à ses splendides yeux de saphir ni à son sourire sucré… Alors, lui, le voyageur, le vagabond, l'aventurier de toujours, était venu subir les œillades méprisantes sur sa tenue singulière. Se n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'était pas au goût de ces nobliaux qui n'avaient jamais sorti de leur domaine sans escorte ! Il avait toujours été un homme simple et de peu de mots, se contentant de choses simples et évitant les ennuis, enfin du moins, il essayait ! Alors pourquoi prenait-il autant sur lui ? Pourquoi avait-il été si loin des sentiers battus que pour lui trouver un cadeau original ?

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas matérialiste du tout, car il la connaissait mieux que personne, À ces yeux, l'intention comptait bien plus que la valeur de l'objet, mais même ses fleurs rares semblaient fades à comparés des cadeaux somptueux qu'elle recevait. Pire encore, comme si le destin s'acharnait à le rendre mal à l'aise, il avait du se séparer de son équipement. Il se sentait démuni et si vulnérable sans tout son attirail, qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois ! Mais il n'était pas bête ni même né de la dernière pluie ! Il avait toujours une dague dans sa botte droite ! Une fois le banquet terminé, lui il s'était pris d'avance, il avait chapardé dans les plats et manger avant, car il n'avait jamais vraiment appris comment bien se tenir à table, des couples se formèrent et allèrent sur la piste de danse. Pleins de prétendants pompeux dansèrent avec elle et lui laissa son esprit vagabonder pour écouter les conversations. Il en rit presque tout seul ! Ces idiots de bas étage essayaient de **la** séduire en exhibant titres et richesses ! Elle ne se laissait pas avoir comme ça ! La Princesse royale, l'Héritière du trône, se devait de garder la tête froide et la femme qu'elle était ce moquait bien de l'or et des titres ! Tout de même un peu coquette, elle aimait bien les bijoux sobres et les jolies robes, mais la vantardise et les comportements hautains la faisait ce refermer comme une huître ! Depuis des années qu'ils étaient amis, complices, précieux alliés, ils se connaissaient si bien l'un l'autre ! Lui, il croyait l'aimer, mais s'était impossible, la différence de leur rang respectif et ses responsabilités avait vite érigé une barrière entre eux…sauf une fois, aux funérailles de son père, elle s'était blottie dans ses bras pour pleurer et chercher du réconfort. Il l'avait tenu contre lui et bercé une grande partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il avait pu faire pour elle.

La soirée avança et elle vînt le voir. Il s'était trouvé un coin tranquille sur un balcon à l'air libre, loin des mauvaises langues qui le lapidait de commentaires désagréables. Elle s'assied à ses côtés et posa sa main menue sur son bras musclé. Elle lui dit : - _Ne les écoutent pas ! Ce ne sont que des mauvaises langues ! S'ils savaient par où tu es passé…tout ce que tu as pu voir et vivre…_Il la toisa doucement de son regard aussi profond et mystérieux que l'océan puis lui répondit doucement _: - Bof! Ce n'est pas les commentaires qui me dérange…mais le fait d'être le seul à être mal habillé pour la fête. Chasser les monstres et les tyrans apportent bien des trucs moraux et immatériels, genre la gloire, la célébrité et la reconnaissance, mais c'est pas ça qui paie l'avoine pour ma jument ni mes repas ! Heureusement que le gibier afflue en forêt, sinon je serais mort de faim depuis belle lurette !_ Elle lui répondit avec un air désolé et une voix plaintive : - _Je t'ai déjà demandée de me laisser t'aider avec ça, mais tu refuse toujours…_

Il posa son autre main gantée sur la sienne et déclara doucement : - _Et moi je t'ai pourtant expliquée plusieurs fois que je ne suis pas homme à demander la charité. Je sais que tu le ferais de bon cœur mais je préfère encore m'organiser avec mes maigres moyens que de dépendre toujours de toi, je n'aimerais pas être un fardeau. Tu sais Zel, je ne suis pas complètement démuni ! La forêt reste encore mon refuge favori, y habiter ne me dérange pas._ Puis il poursuivit avec un ton plaisantin : - _Et ainsi éloigné, je me sauve des taxes et des impôts à payer !_ Elle rigola doucement et lui flanqua une petite tape réprobatrice sur le bras. Il adorait échapper au système et le lui dire. Ils continuèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien lorsqu'un noble à la stature et à la démarche hautaine vint les trouver et ce présenter. Il ignora complètement le jeune homme, qui haussa un sourcil comme simple réaction. Le nouveau prétendant fit la révérence puis baisa galamment la main de la jeune femme. Il se présenta comme le seigneur d'une province éloignée donc Link n'avait jamais entendu parler, pourtant il avait voyagé aux quatre coins du royaume et bien plus loin encore ! Habitué à être ignoré, il n'en fit pas de cas.

Mais Zelda n'appréciait pas trop la tournure des choses ! Son vassal et nouveau prétendant voulait l'emmener loin de son ami et plus elle refusait, plus les «gants» de l'autre tombaient ! Encore heureux qu'il ne lui serrait pas le bras ou ne la touchait pas à des endroits inappropriés ! En ayant plus qu'assez, Link se leva et attrapa le bras du jeune seigneur impudent et lui servit un regard d'avertissement chargé de mauvaises intentions qui mènerait à un affrontement direct si le fautif ne retirait pas sa main ! La jeune femme aurait aisément pu appeler la garde, mais cela aurait détruit l'ambiance et gâché la fête, non cet homme là ne méritait pas autant d'attentions ! Le noble ne finit par comprendre que lorsque Link resserra sa poigne de fer à un tel point que l'effronté en glapit de douleur ! Puis le chevalier errant libéra son adversaire qui s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus ! Le jeune aventurier n'avait même pas eu à prononcer la moindre parole pour se faire comprendre, s'en était sidérant ! La jeune femme en avait le souffle coupé tellement le changement avait été radical !

Elle prit alors entre ses doigts fins une mèche de ses longs cheveux couleur de miel et l'entortilla nerveusement. Connaître et voir la force de quelqu'un était deux choses bien différentes ! Elle savait que son ami de toujours pouvait accomplir ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire, chasser un indésirable que par le langage corporel ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais le voir en était presque effrayant ! Mais ce qui la surpris bien davantage, se fût lorsqu'il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui ! Surprise et confuse, elle n'osa pas bouger ni réagir, mais elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'il posa une main dans son dos et l'autre derrière sa tête pour la convaincre de ce blottir tendrement au creux de ses bras et tout contre lui…son souffle chaud dans sa nuque passait au travers du col de sa robe et tombait sur l'os de son cou, ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir…Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un homme séduisant, mais elle n'avait jamais encore véritablement envisagée qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre eux ! Puis il lui susurra à l'oreille : - _C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver celui-là…M'empêchait de profiter du peu de temps qu'on puisse passer ensemble…_Puis, il poussa l'audace à lui poser un petit baiser sur le front et ensuite dans le creux de sa nuque…Elle poussa un profond soupir de bonheur, puis faillit s'y abandonner totalement avec grande joie, mais se n'était ni le bon moment, ni le bon endroit ! Elle le laissa faire un petit instant, puis se dégagea avec regret de sa douce étreinte et de ses baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus ardents ! Mais Link ne l'entendait pas de cette manière ! Il la rattrapa bien vite par la taille, puis lorsqu'elle fût de nouveau dans ses bras, le jeune homme lui offrit un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres ! Elle en gémit de bonheur et de plaisir, mais elle dût ce faire violence de se libérer ! Elle lui chuchota après un autre baiser tout aussi tendre et ardent: - _Attends un peu…attends que la fête soit terminée…Ensuite lorsque ce sera l'heure de ce coucher…tu pourras venir me rejoindre…Nous pourrons…éclaircir tout ça…_Elle dut vraiment faire de grands efforts mentaux pour s'arracher à son étreinte, car une partie d'elle ne demandait que ça ! Oh, cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, sentir ses baisers la rendait toute chaude, mais elle devait garder un minimum de décence en public ! Elle était la Princesse Héritière, lorsqu'elle se choisirait un époux, elle deviendrait Reine ! Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre sa réputation auprès de ses loyaux vassaux et concitoyens ! Mais dans l'intimité de ses appartements, personne ne lui tiendrait rigueur de son comportement…Les baisers et les simples caresses de son ami de toujours l'avait mise dans un état ! Elle avait du mal à rester concentrée sur autre chose que ce qui pourrait ce passer lorsqu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux…

Du côté de Link, le jeune homme crût d'abord qu'elle le repoussait, mais lorsqu'elle lui avait donner un autre baiser de son plein gré, sa peur s'envola comme un oiseau. Mais la proposition pour plus tard lui donna des papillons dans l'estomac ! Jamais encore ils n'avaient été seuls durant la nuit avec ce genre d'idées…Le reste de la soirée alla bon train et personne ne suspecta l'écart de conduite des jeunes gens.

Zelda apprécia tous les cadeaux et les serviteurs s'empressèrent d'aller les déposer dans une pièce connexe dans laquelle la souveraine pourrait en faire le tri lorsque son emploi du temps chargé le lui permettrait. Elle demanda à ce qu'on l'on monte les fleurs dans ses appartements et qu'on les mettent dans un vase empli d'eau, pour qu'elles se conservent quelques jours au moins. Link était du genre modeste, mais son amie savait bien qu'il c'était donné du mal pour réunir un tel bouquet de fleurs rares et certaines inconnues pour elle ! Link, lui, était resté sur le balcon pour se rafraîchir les idées et aussi pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, jamais encore ses désirs avaient été si forts ! Généralement il les gardait sous clé tout au fond de son être, mais cette fois, ils s'étaient évadés et s'étaient révélés au grand jour…Il aurait pu jurer qu'il ce ferait repousser, qu'elle ne l'aimait qu'en ami, mais bien au contraire, elle avait acceptée ses avances ! N'en pouvant plus, il escalada le mur pour descendre dans le jardin intérieur, puis alla ce rafraîchir à la fontaine. Comme il avait chaud ce soir!

Puis vînt l'heure du départ, tous et chacun s'en retournèrent chez eux, vers leurs auberges ou vers leurs appartements dans le Château. Link attendit que toutes les lumières furent éteintes pour pénétrer de nouveau à l'intérieur. Il aurait pu ce rendre dans les appartements de Zelda d'une manière moins conventionnelle, mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer aux cambrioleurs ce soir là, ni même aux magiciens. Il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, donc il n'eût aucun mal à se rendre à son rendez-vous galant avec sa nouvelle amante ! Il toqua doucement à sa porte et souffla un léger «_C'est moi…_» puis il entra. Aussitôt dans les appartements, il referma derrière lui et fût assailli par la belle qui résidait là. Elle le plaqua contre la porte, puis alla chercher ses lèvres. Sa main gauche alla pousser le verrou tandis que la droite caressa son visage avec tendresse. Le jeune homme fût d'abord surpris, mais il ne ce plaint pas et rendit les baisers à sa douce ! Il afficha un sourire mutin, puis inversa les rôles ! Ce fût à son tour d'être doucement mais fermement plaquée contre la porte ! Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que pour mieux respirer, car trop enflammés, ils ne parvenaient pas à souffler par le nez ! Il alternait entre ses lèvres et son cou tandis que sa main gauche réussie à se frayer un chemin sous ses jupons pour lui caresser avec ardeur la cuisse. Sa droite caressait doucement le visage de sa douce, puis lorsque la main cavalière monta dans l'aine, elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir ! Elle sentait le feu ardent du désir envahir chaque partie de son corps ! Elle aurait voulu discuter d'abord de tout ça, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce laisser aller avec la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Elle avait déjà placé sa vie et ses derniers espoirs entre ses mains et jamais il n'avait failli…Il ne la décevrait pas non plus si elle lui accordait son cœur et peut-être aussi son corps…Il fallait dire qu'elle en mourrait d'envie…c'était comme si des années d'hormones refoulées la rattrapaient en une seule nuit !

Puis il décida que la porte n'était plus adéquate pour ses envies. Il la guida jusqu'à son grand lit à baldaquins, puis tout en l'embrassant, il la déposa doucement sur le matelas rempli de plumes d'oies. Il l'embrassa encore un peu, puis retira ses bottes et ses gantelets. Il finit par ce calmer un peu, reprenant son souffle et se serrant doucement contre elle. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, mais ce fût elle qui le brisa. :- _Tu ne va tout de même pas t'arrêter là ? On commençait à peine à bien s'amuser ! Cajole-moi encore !_ Termina t-elle d'un ton boudeur. Il rigola doucement, puis lui dis _: - Hier encore je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je t'embrasserais de nouveau et me voilà aujourd'hui, couché dans un lit somptueux en pleins préliminaires avec la femme de mes rêves ! On peut dire que je suis un mec dans le genre veinard !_ Elle ne répondit que par un sourire mutin, puis s'arrangea pour être sur lui ! Assise à califourchon sur ses abdos, elle décida de lui en donner pour son désir ! Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amants, mais elle n'était pas naïve pour autant ni ignorante dans les manières de séduire un homme !

Elle ce pencha sur lui et lui offrit une multitude de baisers, explorant sa bouche avec sa langue, laissant la sienne faire pareil. Parfois leurs langues s'emmêlaient dans un ballet séducteur effréné tandis que ses mains défirent sa ceinture pour libérer sa tunique. Avec un sourire victorieux, elle envoya la ceinture rejoindre les bottes et les gantelets de son nouvel amant avant de passer ses mains sous son vêtement pour caresser son ventre et son torse passionnément. Lui, ferma les yeux et ce laissa faire, mais ses mains passèrent sur ses jambes et remontèrent lui caresser les cuisses sous sa robe, ce qui eût pour effet de la faire frémir également de désir et de plaisir ! Lui, devait faire preuve de tout le sang froid dont il était capable pour ne pas précipiter les choses et pour garder sa virilité dans un état second le plus longtemps possible ! Mais Zelda était très douée au jeu des câlins et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de sang froid ! Les caresses et les baisers de cette femme là lui mettaient les nerfs à fleur de peau ! N'en pouvant plus, il renversa encore la situation ! Vivement, il la retourna sous lui avec une expression victorieuse tandis qu'elle poussait un petit cri de surprise ! Cri de surprise qui devînt rapidement un gémissement de plaisir intense lorsqu'elle sentit les baisers de son amant traîner tout le long de son épaule, en passant par la clavicule tout en remontant jusque dans la nuque ! Ses mains arpentaient ses hanches et ses cuisses sans relâche, la faisant tourner au rouge tomate ! Puis après un baiser ardent, il souffla à son oreille : - _Je te veux…j'ai tellement envie de toi…Zel… _Elle frémit lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer son surnom avec une voix aussi sensuelle…puis elle comprit le besoin ardent qui brûlait dans ses reins…elle désirait cet homme, elle voulait Link tout entier comme il semblait la désirer tout autant…Elle chercha son souffle un instant, puis lui demanda d'une voix chaude et douce _: - Laisse moi me relever mon mignon…Je vais aller passer quelque chose de plus léger…je ne voudrais pas abîmer ma jolie robe…par ce que si on continue comme ça…j'ai l'impression qu'elle va finir en lambeaux ! _

Link afficha un sourire en coin, puis après un autre baiser et une caresse indécente sur ses fesses, il la laissa aller. Il eût envie de la suivre pour la voir ce dévêtir, mais finalement, il se sentait bien dans ce lit et n'avait pas trop envie de le quitter. Fallait dire que c'était nettement plus confortable que ses couvertures posées au sol ! Il retira aussi son bonnet et sa tunique. Il n'avait pas mis sa chemise ni sa cotte de maille vu l'intense chaleur de la journée, mais tout était à l'abri dans son bouclier, dans une salle gardée sous clé. Il n'avait pas de soucis à ce faire ! Lorsque Zelda revînt, il en oublia même de respirer et d'avaler sa salive ! Elle portait une belle robe de nuit en soie blanche donc la jupette valsait à chaque mouvement, laissant apercevoir ses superbes jambes longues et fines à ravir ! Le tissu était quasi transparent un peu partout et camouflait à peine sa poitrine et son intimité ! Dingue de voir une si belle vision, il l'attrapa dès qu'elle fût à proximité et l'entraîna sur le lit, ce qui lui fit pousser un hoquet de surprise ! Elle n'eût pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que son nouvel amoureux l'avait serrée contre lui pour parsemer sa peau de baisers torrides ! Lorsque ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à la naissance de ses seins, elle se cambra un peu et poussa un gémissement de plaisir ! Elle ferma les yeux, poussa de profonds soupirs et lui caressa les cheveux avec passion ! Ils n'avaient encore rien fait de véritablement indécent et elle se sentait comme si elle était nue sous ses caresses enflammées ! Chose qui se produirait bien assez vite au rythme où les étapes ce précipitaient ! Il lui murmurait à l'oreille à quel point il la trouvait belle, à quel point il la désirait et encore plus important, il lui dit même qu'il l'aimait ! Ne voulant pas ce faire conter fleurette pour qu'on utilise ses émotions comme un accès direct à ses faveurs, elle l'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Link, lui, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, demanda avec empressement et un peu de nervosité _: - Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?_ Elle lui fît un sourire rassurant puis lui répondit avec douceur : - _Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, il y a quelques secondes. Tu me l'as murmuré à l'oreille comme un homme murmure quelque chose de doux à sa dulcinée. Penses- tu sérieusement ce que tu me dis ? Ou est- ce que c'est le feu de l'action qui commence à te faire perdre la tête ?_ Puis comme si elle savait d'avance qu'il voudrait lui faire oublier ses questions pour continuer, car même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, un homme demeurait un homme, plus facilement porté sur la chose qu'à parler de ses sentiments et ses débats intérieurs, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de profiter du point de vue, forçant donc ces yeux bleus à regarder son visage plutôt que ses seins.

Il parût hésiter un moment, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots. Elle n'était pas pressée, elle attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait et savait aussi pertinemment que son amant avait du mal à transmettre toutes ses pensées en paroles. Des années de voyages en solitaire pour seule compagnie une jument ne forgeait pas un grand bavard ! Puis après quelques minutes, ses yeux allèrent fixer les siens et c'est avec franchise et détermination qu'il lui dit : - _Oui, je t'aime. Depuis longtemps. Pas par ce que tu es en petite tenue craquante. Je t'aime pour ta sagesse, pour ta clairvoyance, pour ton sourire. Je ne m'en étais juste pas rendu compte à quel point…_Puis il lui caressa doucement le visage. Elle savait qu'il était sincère, il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il voulait lui prouver sa bonne foi. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et lui caressait la joue. La première fois qu'il lui avait fait ça, ils n'étaient que des enfants, mais ce geste l'avait marqué profondément. Pour lui ce n'était pas du tout déplacé ni trop familier, c'était sa manière personnelle de prouver ses dires ou renforcer ses promesses. Mais il ne se permettait ce geste qu'envers les femmes en qui il avait une totale confiance et lesquelles partageait cette confiance. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire de promesses ou renforcer ses dires avec un homme, mais elle n'en avait cure en ce moment, car juste à voir son regard, elle devinait la question qui allait surgir dans quelques instants. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait? Son cœur lui criait de dire «oui », mais sa tête ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle avait de l'affection pour lui, c'était indéniable, mais était ce de l'amour? Elle ferma les yeux et sonda tout son être. Lui aussi la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle cherchait la réponse au plus profond de son âme, de son esprit et de son cœur.

Le silence pesa pendant plusieurs minutes, mais toute réponse arrive à point à qui sait attendre! Link était un homme très patient et il attendrait le temps qui faudrait pour avoir sa réponse. Et vu qu'elle avait changé de position, il avait de nouveau une vue plongeante dans le décolleté de sa nuisette! Chose certaine, il ne ce lassait pas d'admirer son superbe corps! Et pouvoir mater sa splendide poitrine était un point positif de plus à faire preuve de patience! Puis ses yeux bleus clair s'ouvrirent de nouveau et un doux sourire flotta sur ses lèvres rosées. Elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui et lui murmura : _- Oui…moi aussi je t'aime…de tout mon cœur…de toute mon âme…Que ce sois envers et contre tous, je m'en moque bien, je n'aime que toi…Et moi aussi je te veux…_C'était tout ce que le jeune homme désirait entendre. Il recommença à l'embrasser passionnément un peu partout et à lui caresser les jambes ainsi que ses cuisses. À trop monter sur ses hanches et dans l'aine, il sût qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte et ça le rendait dingue! Son souffle était rapide et presque saccadé, sa gorge sèche, mais il n'arrivait pas à retirer son nez de sa nuque! Il avait un odorat plus développé que la moyenne, alors l'arôme de sa peau et de ses cheveux lui faisait beaucoup d'effet! En fait, Link avait beaucoup travaillé la perception de ses cinq sens, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il réagissait si fortement qu'aux caresses préliminaires. Puis il décida de pousser sa chance un peu plus loin. Une main alla ce poser sur la poitrine ferme de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre alla chercher les fines couvertures d'été qui avaient boulés au pied du lit dans leurs mouvements brusques. Elle frémit à sentir la main de son homme sur son sein, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'ils en viendraient là…Il avait beau tout faire en son pouvoir pour attendre le bon moment et résister à l'attraction de ses charmes, c'était peine perdue. Tout son corps l'attirait et il fallait aussi dire que côté séduction et volupté, elle avait été gâtée par la nature! Ses courbes étaient fermes et rondes, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il convenait à une jeune femme dans ses premières années d'adulte. Fallait dire que tout deux n'avaient que vingt deux ans et que leurs corps n'avaient terminé leurs croissances définitives qu'il n'y a que quelques années! Une fois couvert des draps, Link continua son exploration. Il s'occupait de chaque partie de son corps comme s'il la découvrait pour la toute première fois! Or, elle savait que Link n'était pas sans expériences, car elle avait réussie à lui soutirer des aveux lorsqu'il était venu la voir une fois et qu'elle avait sentie une odeur féminine sur ses vêtements. Le pauvre garçon, tout honteux, lui avait alors raconté qu'il n'avait pas su dire non aux avances d'une belle guerrière Gérudo lors d'une visite éclair dans leurs vallée… Mais elle ne lui en avait pas tenu pas rigueur, dans ce temps là ils n'étaient pas aussi proches physiquement que maintenant…Elle avait tentée de lui soutirer d'autres informations à propos de ses «supposées» conquêtes, mais rien de ce qu'elle pût dire ou faire ne le fît parler! Zelda avait donc abandonnée le sujet.

Elle ce laissa faire et apprécia les caresses, quoi qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher de rougir de nouveau et de gémir lorsqu'il osa enfin glisser ses mains sous la nuisette pour toucher sa peau de satin... Ironie du sort, il avait les deux mains dans sa robe de nuit, tripotait sa poitrine avec dextérité, mais il lui susurra de l'avertir si ses mains poussaient trop loin leurs exploration! Comme pour lui répondre, elle laissa à son tour ses mains traîner sur le corps de son nouvel amant et bien vite, elle ce dirigea vers le bas! Elle en rit presque de voir sa mine étonnée lorsqu'elle passa ses mains tout prêt de sa virilité! Il profitait de ses charmes, elle ne faisait simplement que la même chose! Puis, toute timidité s'envola et elle poussa un gémissement beaucoup plus prononcé lorsqu'elle sentie une main ce frayer un chemin entre ses cuisses! Arrivé à son intimité, il ce mit à la caresser doucement que pour lui donner des sensations fortes! Pour la chauffer, cela la chauffait! Et à bloc ma foi! Elle ne parvenait plus à dire une seule parole articulée tellement le plaisir lui faisait perdre la tête! Et en plus elle sentait la virilité dressé de son ami pressé contre sa cuisse…tout pour lui faire perdre les pédales! Puis ce fût le comble! Il laissa glisser ses doigts entre ses lèvres intimes! Elle dût prendre un oreiller et ce le mettre sur le visage pour ne pas hurler à réveiller le château tellement c'était bon! Mais le jeu continuait et son homme en voulait davantage! Il laissa son intimité un moment, obtenant un gémissement déçu de la belle, elle commençait à vraiment aimer ça ce faire caresser là…en bas…Il l'embrassa avec passion et elle répondit avec autant d'énergie! Elle savait bien ce qui allait venir! Le jeune homme fît glisser les bretelles fines sur ses épaules délicates, puis sur ses bras. Lentement mais sûrement, il continua son action, dévoilant de plus en plus de chair! La jeune femme avait désormais la poitrine à découvert, mais vu que les couvertures étaient remontés pour cacher sa nudité grandissante, elle ne prit pas la peine de croiser ses bras, laissant à Link la joie de profiter pleinement du spectacle!

Il arrêta de la dévêtir lorsque sa nuisette reposait désormais sur sa taille et il plongea pour profiter de ce qui l'attirait tant! Ses deux mains jouaient avec sa poitrine doucement mais avec ardeur, donnant des frissons de plaisir à la belle! Ses mains étaient chaudes mais un tantinet rudes car manier l'épée et les armes ne laissait pas vraiment une peau de satin! Elle le laissa faire tout de même car il faisait quand même attention de ne pas lui faire de mal. Zelda était loin d'être le genre de femmes fragiles de corps et d'esprit, mais son compagnon était bien plus fort qu'il en avait l'air, il pourrait facilement la blesser, c'était pourquoi il faisait aussi attention et autant de preuve de délicatesse à son égard. Puis le feu augmenta encore! Il avait prit un de ses seins pour le porter à sa bouche! Il suçait et embrassait son mamelon dressé tandis que les doigts de sa main libre descendait doucement plus bas tout en traînant sur sa peau! Non, pas de doute là dessus, il avait déjà connu la femme pour savoir aussi bien s'y prendre pour lui procurer du plaisir! Elle cria même lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur son autre sein et cette fois, au lieu de le sucer, il le mordilla doucement! Il disparu sous les draps pour continuer à lui retirer sa nuisette. Il aurait bien pu la prendre facilement dans cette tenue, car le bas de la nuisette n'était que deux voiles légers et facile à écarter, mais il désirait tellement la voir nue et rien ne le priverait de ce plaisir! La première concernée était toute chaude, alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment émettre d'objections! Et pourquoi si opposer alors que c'était si bon? Puis, après encore quelques minutes languissantes, elle fut complètement nue sous les caresses enflammées de son amant. Jamais encore elle n'avait poussée si loin sur la voie de la sensualité, sa position et son horaire ne lui avait pas vraiment donner d'occasions…Une fois ou deux durant leurs adolescence, ils c'étaient un peu laissés aller, mais ils n'avaient jamais dépassés le stade des baisers tendres et c'était surtout dans des moments de grand stress ou d'émotions intenses. Mais cette fois, c'était différent des petits accros entre ados, elle était entièrement nue sous ses caresses et ses baisers, puis tout deux avaient dans l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout…

Cette fois, elle pût parler un peu, car il était remonté reprendre une bouffée d'air frais. Elle lui dit d'une voix essoufflée _:- C'est…injuste…je…suis toute nue…mais toi…encore vêtu…moi aussi, je veux…voir…_Link eût un rire amusé et lui dit :- _Tu ne risques pas de voir grand chose mon amour, il fait très sombre! Cette nuit, c'est la nouvelle lune…moi même je ne vois pas grand chose, quoi que j'ai bien l'occasion de toucher…et pour ce qui me reste de vêtements, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter…Ils vont s'enlever bien vite pour aller rejoindre ta superbe robe de nuit…_Il cessa de parler et ce remit à caresser le corps de la jeune femme avec ardeur et passion. Le feu c'était légèrement tari et il voulait le faire remonter pour que le plaisir soit exquis! Mais Zelda en avait assez d'être passive! C'était bon, très bon même, mais elle ce languissait d'avoir sa part elle aussi. Vive comme l'éclair, elle réussie à prendre le dessus et elle su comment le maintenir sous elle! La coquine faisait pression sur sa virilité avec son pied! Selon lui, elle n'aurait pas eu à être aussi convaincante, mais elle avait toujours été une meneuse, alors il n'avait qu'à suivre! De toute manière, la vue compensait amplement! Elle l'embrassa doucement et plusieurs fois sur les lèvres tandis que ses mains allèrent de nouveau sous sa tunique pour caresser avec langueur ses muscles saillants…Elle ce pencha vers son oreille et lui susurra :- _Si tu me veux toute entière cette nuit…tu ferais mieux de mettre du tiens et de me laisser me rincer l'œil à mon tour…Tu me caresse depuis tout à l'heure…c'est à mon tour de m'amuser!_ Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et coopéra lorsqu'elle lui enleva sa tunique et le reste de ses vêtements pour ne lui laisser que son caleçon. Bien sûr, il profita du fait qu'elle soit assise à califourchon sur lui pour empoigner de nouveau sa poitrine à découvert et aussi pour l'embrasser dans le cou! Le jeu de «Qui cèdera le premier » continua un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Link n'en puisse plus de languir. Il perdait le jeu, mais il avait tellement envie d'elle en ce moment que c'était comme s'il manquait d'air et que ses poumons était en feu! Il lui fallait de l'air! Il lui fallait Zelda! Elle sentit le changement mais elle n'avait pas peur. Il avait prit tout son temps pour apprivoiser son corps et elle avait eu amplement de temps à ce préparer physiquement et mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Elle était prête à offrir son innocence à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il la coucha doucement sur le dos et vînt s'étendre sur elle. Il lui prit les cuisses et les écarta davantage tandis qu'il l'embrassait et lui léchait la nuque. Elle sentie la douce caresse de son sexe sur le sien et poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Elle ce sentait tout à fait prête maintenant…il la regarda droit dans les yeux tout en lui murmurant des paroles douces et réconfortantes tandis qu'il ce frayait enfin un chemin au travers de sa virginité. Elle gémit de douleur et regretta l'espace d'un instant d'avoir été si loin, mais cette pensée éphémère ne dura point. Bien vite, son souffle devînt plus court, sa voix ne devînt que de minces soupirs de plaisirs alors que son amoureux débutait des allées et venues en elle. C'était tout nouveau, tout doux…elle ce dit alors que finalement, une fois la douleur initiale passée, le sexe, c'était plutôt pas mal! Elle ce laisserait sûrement tenter de nouveau plusieurs fois! Les mains du jeune homme tenaient toujours fermement ses cuisses relevées, tandis que les bras de la jeune femme était noués autours du cou de celui-ci…Elle était aux anges! Jamais elle ne c'était sentie aussi complète de toute sa vie! Puis, le jeu prit une toute autre dimension lorsque la bouche de Link alla s'occuper de nouveau de ses seins et que le rythme initial augmenta! Les soupirs se changèrent en râles et en cris rauques que les amants se partageaient au rythme diablement bon des vas et viens! Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle laissait son compagnon la diriger, mais ses lèvres ne purent s'empêcher d'exprimer un «oui» constant après qu'il lui eût fait des commentaires indécents sur son corps et qu'il lui ai de nouveau répété «_Je t'aim_e.»

Elle avait eu raison de le laisser mener le jeu, car elle aurait eu bien du mal à savoir quoi faire pour s'occuper de leurs plaisirs à eux deux! Link semblait lire ses pensées, il lui faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait là où elle le voulait! Quoi que malgré le plaisir partagé, car elle l'entendait râler et gémir lui aussi, la position commençait à la lasser! Encore une fois, son compagnon fit preuve de clairvoyance en initiant autre chose. Elle fût d'abord sceptique lorsqu'elle le senti ce retirer d'elle, mais cela ne dura que peu de temps. Il lui caressa de nouveau le ventre, remonta capturer un de ses seins pour le libérer presque aussitôt, puis il lui demanda de ce mettre sur le côté. Docile pour sa toute première fois, Zelda obéit puis elle fût agréablement surprise lorsqu'il revînt ce coller dans son dos pour ensuite lui soulever une cuisse et la prendre à nouveau! Cette fois il était un peu moins doux et un peu plus rapide, mais elle réussit à endurer la cadence car elle ressentait un plaisir encore plus intense qu'au début! Elle ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir tellement c'était bon! Les coups de butoir de son amant était secs et rapides, mais il prenait tout de même garde à ne pas y aller trop fort, puisqu'elle n'était pas habituée à ses jeux! Ils s'aimèrent dans cette position longtemps encore, puis la jeune femme décida de montrer à son doux ami qu'elle savait y mettre du sien! Elle le renversa sur le dos, l'embrassa fougueusement, reprit son souffle et remonta sur lui. Mais contrairement aux préliminaires, cette fois ils étaient nus et le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus pour la prendre à nouveau! Sentir sa virilité entrer de nouveau en elle lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir plus fort que les précédents et la cavalcade continua! Tout deux avaient le corps en feu! Chaque mouvement leurs arrachait des sensations incroyables! Zelda avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler le timbre de sa voix et Link semblait en proie au même problème! Mais ils n'arrêtaient pas, c'était trop bon! Libérant ses hanches que pour aller ce saisir de sa parfaite poitrine, le jeune héros n'en revenait pas! Il n'avait jamais même osé rêver de toucher sa princesse comme ça et maintenant ils étaient en plein milieu d'ébats passionnés! Désirant pousser le plaisir encore plus loin, il la renversa de nouveau sous lui, exigea qu'elle ce mette à quatre pattes, puis lorsque ce fût chose faite, il se positionna derrière elle à genoux, retourna dans son intimité et la cavalcade de plaisir reprit! La princesse n'arrivait plus à retenir les cris et les gémissements tellement c'était bon et elle remarqua qu'inconsciemment, le plaisir était décuplé lorsqu'il s'avançait en elle! C'était bon lorsqu'il prenait du recul, vu que son membre frottait contre les parois serrés et humide de son sexe, mais ce qui lui donnait le plus de plaisir était lorsqu'il s'enfonçait de nouveau en elle! Les premières minutes il ce plaisait à aller et venir tout doucement, mais ses suppliques d'aller plus vite et de la prendre plus fort mis rapidement un terme au petit jeu et il ce mit à aller et venir en elle de plus en plus vite! Les gémissements, les cris et les râles fusaient, leurs corps étaient en sueurs, mais c'était si bon que ni un ni l'autre ne désirait s'arrêter! Lui, il la tenait encore par les hanches et elle, s'agrippait sur les draps. Ce qui lui arracha un gémissement plus sourd fût lorsqu'il l'agrippa doucement par les cheveux, l'incitant à se lever et à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux! S'ils n'auraient pas été nus, la scène aurait été comique, mais il était encore en elle et il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son sexe de si tôt! Zelda ne s'en plaignait pas non plus! Pendant les mouvements si plaisants, il n'arrêtait pas de laisser traîner ses mains partout sur son corps et aussi de lui susurrer des mots doux ainsi que des insanités dans le creux de l'oreille…

qui aurait cru que ce jeune homme discret et presque timide pouvait avoir ce côté si fonceur, si osé? Elle le savait capable de bien des choses, mais ces connaissances de son ami et nouvel amant prenait une toute autre dimension maintenant qu'il était en elle et lui faisait l'amour avec fougue! Et ma foi, elle adorait ça! Elle voyait déjà dans sa tête tout les prétextes qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour le revoir seul à seul et le séduire jusqu'à ce qu'il lui saute dessus et lui arrache ses vêtements pour lui faire l'amour…ce fantasme augmenta encore son plaisir, déjà très grand et elle ce sentit proche de quelque chose…La position changea encore et le jeune homme s'étendit plus bas, se servant de ses bras comme appui à sa position assise, laissant la belle monter et descendre le long de son membre par elle même! Mais elle ce lassa vite de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser et de ne pas sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau, alors elle ce leva et s'assied de nouveau, mais cette fois de face! Elle était de nouveau assise sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent encore passionnément. Il était fort, il continuait encore et encore, la prenant inlassablement, mais malgré tout le plaisir, elle commençait à fatiguer! Mais elle voulait continuer, c'était tellement bon! Puis son visage se crispa! Il arrivait dans la dernière ligne droite! Elle aussi se sentait sur le point d'exploser! Il fatiguait aussi car il y avait un peu plus d'un an qu'il n'avait plus touché une femme. Il ce coucha sur le côté et l'incita à faire pareil, mais cette fois, il ne lui souleva pas la jambe mais rapprocha son bassin du sien, passa une jambe entre les siennes puis la prit de nouveau! Cette fois le jeu ne dura pas bien longtemps et tout deux furent pris de spasmes puis en même temps que la jeune femme hurlait le nom de son amant, il hurla le sien et sa semence se déversa en elle en plusieurs jets chaud et puissants…Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à reprendre leurs souffle et aussi cherchant l'affection de l'autre…

Après un moment, le jeune homme s'étendit sur le dos et la jeune femme alla tout de suite chercher refuge dans ses bras, posant sa tête aux longs cheveux blonds, désormais tout emmêlés, sur le torse de son amoureux, qui montait et descendait plus régulièrement à présent. Sans un mot, il la pressa davantage contre lui, puis elle lui dit d'une voix douce et fatiguée :- _Mouais…ont peut dire que c'était intense comme «discussion.» _Link afficha un sourire et rigola un peu. Il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison! Il n'était pas venu la rejoindre avec l'idée d'aller jusque là, mais bon, le jeu avait duré et finalement ils l'avaient fait après avoir perdu toute maîtrise d'eux mêmes. Pourtant, lui comme elle, ne le regrettait pas. Cet acte avait assouvi leurs passions et calmer leurs pulsions émises par leurs jeunes corps. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis le jeune héros dit à sa princesse :- _Je t'aime._ Elle répondit par un faible «_Moi aussi_», car elle était sur le point de s'endormir. Il ce demandait s'il devrait rester là pour la nuit, car le lendemain matin cela ferait jaser la servante si elle les trouvaient ainsi, mais sa compagne resserra son étreinte contre lui, répondant ainsi à sa question silencieuse. Il afficha un sourire serein, embrassa doucement sa nouvelle amante qui dormait déjà, puis s'endormit comme un loir! De tels exercices fatiguaient grandement! Le lendemain matin, le soleil perça les volets pour faire tomber ses rayons sur les visages sereins des amants endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Link fût le premier à s'éveiller et à ce remémorer les évènements de la veille. Ce que cela pouvait être bon d'aimer et d'être aimé! La douce jeune femme était blottie contre lui et sa tête reposait sur son torse, alors il lui était impossible de ce lever sans la réveiller! Mais bon, il ce demandait ce qui ce passerait ensuite. Oui, d'accord, ils s'aimaient. Elle avait dit qu'elle était prête à aller contre quiconque ce dressant entre eux et lui ferait de même, mais n'était-ce pas égoïste de vouloir pour lui seul une femme destinée à Hyrule toute entière? Une voix féminine lui répondit alors :- _Hum au lieu de te poser autant de questions, tu souhaiterais un bon matin à la femme qui a partagé son lit avec toi…?_

Link afficha un air amusé, puis alla chercher un doux baiser de sa compagne. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement plusieurs fois, puis il lui dit alors _:- Je t'aime si fort…bonjour ma chérie…Je suppose que tu as bien dormie?_ Elle s'étira alors et bailla allègrement, avant de répondre _:- Bien sûr que j'ai bien dormie! Après les exercices de la nuit dernière, j'étais si fatiguée que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de m'endormir comme une bûche!_ Elle ce blottie un peu plus contre lui, puis lui dit d'une voix plus douce _:- Merci pour la nuit dernière… C'était vraiment intense et j'ai réellement adorée…_Link afficha un sourire attendri et alla chercher un baiser, chose qu'elle lui accorda volontiers! Il voulu ensuite ce lever après avoir lui avoir planté un baiser dans la nuque, mais elle émit un gémissement de protestation et le retînt de toute ses forces ainsi que de tout son poids contre le matelas. Elle lui dit d'une voix plaintive _:- Non…ne te lèves pas…si tu te lèves, tu va encore filer en douce et moi je serai de nouveau toute seule jusqu'à ce qu'il te prenne l'envie subite de revenir me voir…Je ne veux plus de ça si nous sommes pour nous engager ensemble dans une relation sérieuse…plus de disparitions, je ne veux plus être sans nouvelles de toi pendant des mois…d'accord j'aime bien la surprise que tu me fais en me rejoignant en cachette dans des endroits généralement inaccessibles au public, comme ma chambre, mais cela ne vaux pas le coup! Je déteste m'inquiéter autant…Je sais que tu es fort et prudent…mais j'ai toujours peur de te voir disparaître pour toujours…Si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir en voyage, préviens moi au moins avant de partir…Si tu veux qu'entre nous sa fonctionne, il faudra mettre du tiens! Je ferai pareil moi aussi bien évidemment. Je sais que je suis toujours très occupée, mais je vais tout faire pour avoir plus de temps pour nous deux. Je confierai plus de tâches moins importantes à des gens de confiance…et le reste, je trouverai bien d'autres idées plus tard…_

Le jeune homme fût étonné du discours de sa nouvelle amante. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses mœurs la troublait autant! Il demeura pensif et silencieux un moment, puis déclara :- _C'est d'accord, je ferai plus attention désormais. Tu sais, ce n'est pas par ce que je ne préviens personne de mes allées et venues que je ne me soucie pas de certaines personnes! C'est simplement que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que ma jument. J'ai voyagé durant des années, complètement seul, passant de pays en pays, sans jamais m'arrêter longtemps. Mais malgré mes voyages, je finis toujours par revenir! Hyrule est ma patrie, ma maison. C'est juste que avant toi, je n'avais personne qui m'attendait. J'ai des amis, mais ils font leurs vie, ils ne m'attendent pas pour être heureux et vivre au quotidien. Maintenant, j'ai une amante qui fait partie de ma vie personnelle. J'aurai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'adapter, mais tout iras bien. Euh mais il y a autre chose, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien contre toi, mais ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que je disparaisse avant que tes servantes ne nous voient dans le même lit? Et comment va tu expliquer la tache de sang sur tes draps? Je ne veux pas que tu sois frapper par le déshonneur!_ Zelda afficha un sourire touché, ce qu'il pouvait être chou à s'inquiéter pour elle! La belle jeune femme se souleva un peu pour atteindre ses lèvres pour ensuite lui offrir un doux baiser ayant pour but d'apaiser ses craintes. Le but fût atteint lorsqu'elle sentie ses bras musclés ce refermer autours de sa taille fine et aussi lorsqu'il mit du sien dans le baiser. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ainsi un bon moment, mais Zelda décida de cesser lorsqu'elle sentie une main de son amant s'aventurer vers sa poitrine. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les caresses qu'il lui avait procurés, mais ils n'avaient pas assez de temps devant eux pour s'y remettre. Elle lui afficha un sourire amusé et lui dit :- _Ce que t'es chou à t'inquiéter! Me crois tu assez insouciante pour prendre n'importe qui à mon service personnel? Je suis quelqu'un de prudent et je ne prends à mon service que des personnes en qui je peux avoir entièrement confiance! Ce qui c'est passé entre nous ne s'ébruiteras pas et mes servantes feront prestement disparaître les draps souillés comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés! Et si Laure, ma femme de chambre personnelle, nous surprends, elle risque surtout de vouloir te reluquer et de vouloir entendre des détails croustillants!_

À ces paroles, Link rougit comme un adolescent et Zelda éclata de rire! Et c'était lui qui avait l'expérience! Drôle de phénomène! Ils restèrent encore un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le Château entre en activité. On entendait de plus en plus de bruits divers, les domestiques s'affairant à leurs services, la garde qui ce relayait, les entraînements du matin. La princesse royale allait devoir ce mettre bientôt au travail pour bien gouverner ce vaste royaume! Les nouveaux amants se levèrent, s'embrassèrent encore une fois et par la suite de douces promesses pour les nuits à venir, le vagabond aux cheveux dorés remit ses vêtements et fila par la fenêtre. Une fois hors de vue des appartements royaux, il entra de nouveau dans l'édifice, héla un serviteur pour récupérer ses choses. On le conduisit dans la salle sous clé où son attirail était stocké, puis une fois de nouveau bien équipé, il quitta les lieux en chantonnant, plus heureux que jamais. De son côté, Zelda resta au lit encore un moment, étreignant l'oreiller sur lequel son amant avait posé la tête. Elle en respira l'odeur et soupira doucement. La nuit avait été si bonne…Elle lui avait fait oublié les problèmes à venir…

Car aimer Link signifiait lui être fidèle et n'être qu'à lui seul. Zelda ne ce voyait absolument pas dans les bras d'un autre homme! Cependant, malgré ses bienfaits héroïques son amant n'avait aucuns titres de noblesse et il n'en voulait pas, mais selon les lois institués dans le royaume depuis sa création, l'héritier au trône doit épouser une princesse pour devenir roi. Mais dans le cas où l'héritier serait une femme, alors elle devait choisir un époux qui deviendrais roi et lui céder les rennes du pouvoir. Mais cela elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle n'avait pas tellement de choix…Juste l'idée de donner à un pur inconnu ne connaissant rien à rien de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour refaire d'Hyrule une contrée prospère et de nouveau en paix la révoltait! Elle ne voulait pas laisser tout ça s'écrouler. Elle pouvait toujours continuer de régner en tant que princesse, mais le peuple réclamerait tôt ou tard un héritier…Elle fût tirée de ses pensées par ses servantes qui entrèrent après avoir frapper. On l'aida à ce laver, à ce peigner et à s'habiller. Laure fît disparaître la literie souillée par les multiples fluides corporels avec un sourire en coin connaisseur qui fît rougir la princesse! Sa femme de chambre avait quelques années de plus qu'elle, mais malgré son rang humble, elle faisait tourner pas mal de têtes au château! De longs cheveux auburn légèrement bouclés, une peau de pêche, de beaux yeux verts, de longs cils gracieux et un corps parfaitement sculpté! Par contre ne la touche pas qui veux! Laure est une femme très sélective, nobles ou paysans, elle ne juge pas par le rang, mais par la personnalité de son soupirant! Elle ne donnait pas ses faveurs à la première personne lui comptant fleurette! Lorsqu'elle fût seule avec la princesse, elle lui demanda :- _Alors majesté, en valait il la peine? Était il aussi doué avec cette épée là qu'avec celle de métal?_

Zelda, tout rose, lui répondit :- Heu…c'est à dire que…


	2. Chapter 2

**Une Soirée Inoubliable. **

**Chapitre 2 : Amour et liberté.**

Plusieurs semaines c'étaient écoulées depuis la première nuit d'amour entre Link et Zelda. Le jeune homme était insaisissable, il entrait et sortait du château tel un ombre. Nul ne le voyait entrer, nul ne le voyait sortir. Les amants avaient optés pour le secret le plus absolu. Aucunes personnes non essentielles ne seraient mises au courant. Les servantes personnelles de la princesse avait juré de garder le secret et la jeune femme au sang royal les croyaient. D'autant plus que Link avait été on ne peut plus convainquant! Promettant de traquer aux confins du monde s'il le fallait et de faire regretter amèrement à quiconque donc la langue fourcherait! Seule Laure n'avait pas paru effrayée, mais par respect envers sa maîtresse, elle ce retînt de ce moquer du beau jeune homme. La servante ne craignait pas les talents guerriers du vagabond tout de vert vêtu. Pourquoi? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Il c'était déjà démontré un excellent épéiste, ayant deux visages au combat. Parfois on voyait en lui un virtuose qui composait une danse complexe avec son épée et parfois, plus rarement, on voyait une bête sauvage en lui, une bête fière et libre, ce battant avec entêtement et acharnement, une bête qui traque sa proie et qui ne démords pas tant qu'il n'a pas obtenu la victoire, c'est à ire, la mort de sa proie. Ce côté là donnait un espèce de feu dans les yeux du héros de légende et cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon de le contrarier! Mais Laure semblait immunisée contre l'aura de puissance de Link. Peut-être à cause de son sang métis? Elle avait une ascendance Gerudo après tout, alors les hommes ne lui faisaient pas peur! Mais bon, elle n'eût guère le temps de s'attarder à son lignage car le jeune homme était on ne peux plus sérieux!

Il ne semblait pas trop se préoccuper de sa propre réputation, mais il semblait tenir mordicus à celle de sa maîtresse. Comme preuve supplémentaire qu'il était sérieux vu que Laure semblait inexpressive, il bougea si rapidement que personne ne pût réagir! La servante la plus proche de la princesse ce retrouva alors le menton retroussé dans les airs par le plat de la lame de l'aventurier! Ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux bleus la fit frissonner. Il ne rigolait pas du tout, il était on ne peut plus sérieux! Il la tuerait sûrement de sang froid si elle parlerait! Bien qu'elle n'eût jamais l'intention de trahir sa suzeraine, l'avertissement physique du héros lui fit comprendre à quel point Zelda comptait pour lui. Il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à disposer d'elle si nécessaire. Lorsque Laure finit par démontrer son assentiment et une certaine crainte face à la lame, le propriétaire de celle ci la retira et la rengaina doucement. Zelda n'aurait pas permis une telle chose normalement, mais il était vital que ses servantes personnelles n'ébruitent pas le secret. D'autant plus qu'elles étaient responsables de l'entretien de ces appartements et de tout ce que la princesse pouvait leurs demander, car les autres domestiques et autres résidents du château avaient l'interdiction formelle d'entrer en ces lieux sans permission, que la souveraine y soit ou non!

Une fois l'avertissement des amants bien compris et les nouvelles consignes en place, le nouveau couple ce fréquenta en privé de plus en plus souvent. Sous les conseils avisés de Kamille, une autre servante de la princesse, une superbe jeune femme qui faisait tourner des têtes au château, cette dernière prenait désormais une potion magique contraceptive pour éviter une grossesse vu que le fougueux jeune homme ne parvenait pas toujours à ce retirer à temps à la fin de leurs ébats passionnés. Non pas que la sensation déplaisait à la principale concernée, mais il valait mieux éviter les complications à ce stade de leurs relations. Ni un ni l'autre ne ce sentait prêt à devenir parents et même si ce serait le fruit de leurs amour, un enfant illégitime ne causerait que des problèmes sur le plan politique. Le projet serait remis à plus tard, lorsque les circonstances seraient plus clémentes. Les choses allaient bien, souvent les amants partaient pour plusieurs heures en secret à quelque part en pleine nature et le beau jeune homme ramenait sa belle et partageait avec elle un air rêveur. Il ne fallait pas plus aux suivantes de Zelda pour deviner ce qui c'était passé! Mais la princesse, fidèle à elle même, ne disait strictement rien! Mais observatrices, les servantes pouvaient deviner quand les amants s'aimaient ou pas, il suffisait de remarquer les fois où Zelda demandait à Kamille sa potion magique! Mais bon, tout ça restait entre eux! Pas un mot à qui que ce soit! Personne ne devait savoir que la Princesse Royale, héritière du trône d'Hyrule s'adonnait aux plaisirs de la chair sans être marié à un homme de la plus haute noblesse! Le haut conseil était très attaché aux anciennes valeurs et même si Zelda militait depuis longtemps pour les droits matriarcaux, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de progrès. Le conseil avait accepté d'accueillir des femmes autre que la princesse en son sein, mais elles restaient minoritaires malgré tout.

Zelda faisait de son mieux pour concilier ses activités et responsabilités mondaines et ses escapades avec son amant. Bien sûr, ils ne s'aimaient pas charnellement à chaque rencontre, le vagabond tout de vert vêtu aimait aussi l'initier aux balades à cheval sans escortes et aux randonnées en pleine nature sauvage. En fait, le jeune homme était bien plus à l'aise loin de la civilisation. il parlait davantage et surtout, il ne semblait plus être un poisson hors de l'eau. Quoi que la jeune femme avait un air royal même dans les vêtements les plus simples! Ce qui ne simplifiait pas la discrétion nécéssaire pour filer sans être repèrés! Au bout de quelques escapades, Zelda eût l'idée de réutiliser le sortilège qui lui donnait l'aspect d'un Sheikah, mais à un stade moin complet. Elle ce contenta de changer l'aspect de ses cheveux, les rendant plus foncés et moins lisses puis la couleur de ses yeux, leurs rendant une teinte rouge inquiétante. Ces changements en plus des vêtements des gens du commun lui permirent de s'échapper beaucoup plus souvent, car si une chose pouvait bien miner une réputation, c'était le commérage! Maintenant, plus personne ne voyait un jeune homme tout de vert vêtu et la princesse partir côte à côte. On n'y voyait une étrange jeune femme aux traits ancêstraux de la tribu des ombres. Le jeune homme avait enseigné à sa douce comment survivre en forêt. Comment ce faire un abri, un feu, faire des pièges, des collets et même chasser le gibier! Fier de sa compagne, Link prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à l'ammenner avec lui! Si elle pourrait laisser ses obligations mondaines pour quelques jours, il l'enmmènerait bien en expédition! Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie...

**Note de l'auteur: **_**Fiuh! Ce chapitre là voulait vraiment pas s'écrire! Désolé des longs mois d'attente, mais après ce chapitre là, les choses changent et ce corsent! Mon inspiration est revenue!^^**_


End file.
